


All He Wants

by timensunshine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Its great guys, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), anyway, blindfold, its late at night, keith is with the blades, keith rides lance, keith sneaks in, lance is lonely without his bf, lance thinks hes about to kick the bucket but he gets it in a different way, lance wants him back, lots of good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timensunshine/pseuds/timensunshine
Summary: Keith's away with the Blades and man, that hurts. But don't worry. He's coming back.





	All He Wants

It's dark. Very, very dark but Lance doesn't mind. This is routine, normal. It is midnight, after all and he does have a sleeping mask on.

The fabric of his sheets is soft and smooth all wrapped around him. It's a bit cold outside the confines of his bed but he's warm here, coddled in a comforter. 

It's silent, too. Nothing but the faint whir of the air filtration system of the castle, his slow, deliberate breaths, the rustle of fabric if he moves. It gives him time to think, makes him a little antsy but tired too. Makes him just want to go to sleep so he can get his mind off it all. 

But that's the thing. He can't sleep. It'd been happening more and more lately. It's not that he's restless, he's actually pretty exhausted right now… he just. Can't sleep. Leaves him sitting there, focusing on sensations around him to try and get out of his brain. Listening to the music Pidge gave him, shoving that sleep mask harder into his eyes. 

He feels small in the fairly empty room. It's not barren— no. He's got a few trinkets and comfy things but it's also not… junked up. Not all that homey. It lacks the cracked paint of his bedroom back on Earth, the creaky wooden floors. 

Usually he can manage. Had been managing for a while there, except now things were different. In the beginning of his stay in the castle he'd slept fine. Hadn't come to terms with it. And then it started up. The insomnia. The sleepless nights filled with self doubt and annoying thoughts he just wanted gone. 

And then they'd stopped. Slowly but surely. But that was because of Keith. Because one of those nights Keith had been up too. Because Keith had been up the nights that followed the first time. And because Keith and him had come to terms, had figured it out  _ together _ and had found solace in each other. 

He'd been able to sleep with Keith. To cuddle up with him and mess with his hair and  _ sleep _ . And even better he'd gotten more than just a surprisingly good cuddle buddy out of it. He'd found a friend. He'd happened upon the best person he'd ever met, had realized that when he judged Keith the first time he'd been… so wrong. 

Because Keith and him  _ were _ a good team.

They complimented each other. They were  _ good _ for each other. Keith helped Lance sort through his thoughts and feel better. Lance helped Keith calm down and think before rushing things. 

And one of those nights, late, after they'd both said goodnight and tried to sleep but couldn't something extra had happened. They'd both been keyed up and secrets had spilled. Keith had said he loved Lance. And Lance had said it back. 

And both felt it with all their hearts. 

So they'd kissed, too. They'd kissed and it was so sweet that they kept going. Felt so comfortable and safe and loved that they both took it further. Had sex. Made love. 

And it kept happening, and Keith and Lance agreed to dating. Had been so happy and flew so high then. Felt so full and completed. 

But now… Keith was with the Blades. 

Lance was down a cuddle buddy. A boyfriend. A best friend. His confidence. 

So he couldn't sleep. 

He wasn't mad. Keith needed to know more about himself, about his Galra heritage, and Lance wasn't going to deny him that. It's just…. Lance needed Keith. A lot. And it was horrible not getting him. 

But he could manage. Right? Wait until Keith came back again for a visit. Or to stay… he wished Keith would just stay. He knew it was kinda selfish but— he just loved Keith  _ so _ much and wanted him there. 

He's startled, though, horribly, when the  _ whoosh  _ of his door fills the silence. When steps, silent as a mouse, creep into the room. Because oh my fuck did someone sneak into the castle? Is he going to die  _ here _ , right  _ now _ , in his room, never being able to say goodbye to his family, to his friends, to  _ Keith _ ? He didn't want that! 

"Lance…" 

Rough and kinda scratchy, right near his ear and so, so familiar it almost makes him cry… 

"Keith?" 

Cold fingers brush along the exposed section of his neck, soft and gentle and God— he just has to tilt his head—

The kiss is a little desperate and needy but filled with so much love Lance excuses the few knocks of teeth, the way he still couldn't see because of the sleep mask, the cold bite of Keith's hand on his jaw. 

The bed dips when Keith climbs on, hurries close to Lance, breaks the kiss and starts to trail his lips up Lance's jaw, pulls him into a tight hug.

The desperation fades into a firm embrace. Keith's head is nuzzled into Lance's neck, Lance's arms have snuck around Keith's waist. They stay like that. Drink each other in after such a long absence. The tenseness in Keith's shoulders slackens, the worries in Lance's mind slip away. 

"I didn't know you were coming back…" 

It lingers. Keith doesn't respond for a good minute. Just tightens his grip. 

"I didn't know at first, either…"

Lance is the one to let this linger. Isn't sure what he should say, or if he should even speak at all. Battles with his thoughts for a good while before a soft kiss to his jaw breaks them up. 

"You're thinking too loudly, Lance…" Keith whispers, runs a thumb over his cheek, "say what you want…" 

"I don't want you to leave," Lance blurts, can't help himself, "again… I don't want you to leave again, Keith. It's so lonely…" 

It's quiet once more. Keith has paused. Isn't moving. Lance wonders if admitting to it had been wrong but can't help but not feel very guilty. He needed to say it. Needed to get it out there. 

"I won't." 

Lance… isn't sure what to say to that. 

"But isn't the Blade… important to you? Don't you have things you need… to do…" 

The answer he gets is Keith pushing that sleep mask up enough for Lance to see his face. See that pout on his lips, that furrow of his brows, the determination in his eyes. That's all Lance needs, really. Says it all. 

Keith has been missing him, too.

The sleep mask shifts back into place. Keith settles into the crook of his neck again. They calm in each other's arms. 

Then next break to the relaxed atmosphere comes from Keith. 

"Lance, I…" Lance feels the other's jaw flex, feels him shift, "can we have sex?" 

Lance would probably find it funny if it wasn't said so softly. If it wasn't so sweet and gentle and vulnerable. So he smiles a little and nods. Yeah. Sex would be nice. 

Looks like Keith doesn't need a verbal answer, though, because then he's pulling his lips gently over Lance's neck. His hands are dragging across Lance's shoulders, touching him, feeling him. 

It's intimate in a comfortable way. They're both feeling each other, experiencing, knowing. Memorizing what the other feels like. Lance's hands find Keith's hips, work circles into them. Keith's cold fingers press into his collar bones, his arms. 

Lance can't see. 

"Are you gonna let me take the mask off?" just a hint of humor. 

"Why would I ever?" a little disgruntled. 

Lance has to chuckle. Of course. 

Keith continues on. Pulls the blankets down and trails his kisses to the dip of Lance's collar bone. Runs his tongue down, breath hot and wet over it. Nips. 

And Lance is forced to focus on the feeling. To shiver at the heat. To gasp softly at the nip. To melt under the overwhelming sensation. It's sensual and slow and deliberate. Keith is making sure he feels. Making sure he  _ knows.  _

Keith's hands slip to the bottom of his shirt, push it up so slowly, so gently— like if he moves too fast Lance will break. Like he's something to be adored and handled with utmost care. 

Lance does feel adored. Feels good and hazed over in the moment, that bubble in his chest fizzing up because Keith's  _ here _ . Touching him. Loving him. He couldn't ask for more. 

HIs shirt is gone before he really realizes but the cold air of the room nips at his skin, makes him extra sensitive. Keith's fingers keep moving, reverent with their pressure, warming up the more he touches. 

He brushes a nipple, makes Lance's breath catch. The feeling is intense, almost new now that he can't see a thing. Each touch is exhilarating and sends shocks racing through his skin. 

" _ Fuck… _ " 

Keith's tongue has just made contact with his nipple, has run over it in this languid, heavy way that makes Lance shudder, back arch, makes his breath come out shaky. 

Keith suckles, has his gentle fun. Lance can feel the little smirk but when he's this overwhelmed he can't find it in himself to really protest. Keith is doing well, so he supposes its okay to let him have this one. 

All Keith's ministrations continue, unexpected each time they change. Lance can't anticipate anything in particular, but comes apart a little more when the surprise is given to him. Keith is good. Drags it out just long enough. Nips down his stomach and traces his lips along the faint rise of his ribcage. Gets at all the vulnerable places, loves and adores each place, worships his skin. 

_ It's so good.  _

It's driving Lance crazy already. Making him weak and trembly, makes him wonder if he could climax just like this. Probably could.  _ Definitely  _ could. 

So Keith stops. Picks himself up and and sits straddling Lance's hips, rests his hands on Lance's abdomen. 

"Well, who's the eager one tonight, huh, Lance?" the comment is made as Keith ruts his hips against Lance's. Yes, Lance is hard as fuck right now but honestly who wouldn't be? Blindfolded and being cherished by someone as sexy as Keith? 

"Shut… shut up Keith, it's not  _ my  _ fault…" 

Keith just chuckles and it's so adorable it throws Lance's mind through another loop. He can just imagine the flush on his cheeks, the silly little smile on his lips. Lance would die for that expression. 

"Okay, maybe that's true…" Keith relents, shuffles off of Lance's lap much to both of their chagrin. But they both get why so they don't complain. 

Lance takes up the task of pulling off his pants, of getting himself settled on the pillows better, of sitting and waiting and trying damn hard not to touch himself. And Keith? Well, Lance can't see but he definitely can hear the shuffle of clothes coming off, the pop of a bottle, the wet sound of lube. He ignores how it makes his dick twitch. 

Keith doesn't, though. Laughs a little but doesn't comment. 

"You wanna know something cool, Lance?" Keith asks softly right as he goes in for the kill. 

Because then Keith's hand is wrapped around his cock, spreading the slick lube around with measured, meticulous movements. Just the right amount of pressure. Just the right pace. Lance whines but tries to collect himself to keep his dignity. 

Not that dignity really matters between them anymore when it comes to this. 

"Wh… what?" he doesn't care that it's a little croaky and shaky. Honestly he's falling apart right now so Keith is lucky he even got that. 

His hand is being taken by Keith's free one, though. Being guided around. Lance lets it go but— but gasps. Yeah, that's Keith's ass. God did he love that ass. 100% had to shake off Keith's grip to give it one short smack because damn was it a good ass, thanks for reminding him, Keith. Not that he didn't think about it nearly every second of every day. 

" _ Lance _ ." Keith's tone is warning but tired, slightly amused, and he grabs onto Lance's hand again, "Quit getting distracted, you idiot…"

Lance has to chuckle, reluctantly letting his hand be guided the rest of the way. 

"Can't help it, babe, you've just got such a good butt." coy for the first time tonight. Lance knows Keith likes the praise but neither say anything. 

But the silence is mostly because Lance is pretty taken by surprise. Metal. It's warm and smooth but most importantly it's in Keith's ass. 

"Oh my fuck you've got a butt plug in."

"Lance. Don't you dare try and make—" 

"Oh my God! You were planning this! You  _ have  _ to tell me how long you were planning this. Where do you even find these things in space? How did you know I'd say yes? What if I didn't? Oh my godddd you're using a butt plug for me!" 

"Are you done?"

Lance would have called that bitey if he didn't know that Keith was just ultimately flustered right now. He has to take pity on the boy, too. Gives his ass two little pats before hooking a finger around the little handle. 

"Yes, I  _ suppose _ . Thanks though, baby."

"Whatever Lan—  _ mm. _ " it's cut off because right then Lance pulls at the handle and then presses it right back in. A little tease. Gives it a short twist. Knows he has Keith when he stalls completely, pauses, takes a second. 

Nothing else is said. Keith is hurrying to put the last bits of lube on Lance's dick and Lance is still messing with the toy but pulls it right out the second Keith isn't slicking him up anymore. 

And then Keith is lining himself up and sinking down and Lance is in bliss.  _ Fuck _ . It's so warm and tight and wet and he's been  _ needing _ this so fucking bad it's insane. 

Keith seems to have needed it the same amount cause they both moan when Lance is fully in, when Keith is sitting there with his lover's cock filling his ass and damn. Keith should have come home sooner. 

Keith starts a casual grind, rolling his hips in this sinfully slow way. He's still trying to make Lance  _ feel _ it. Feel it like it's the only thing that exists and honestly, yes. Lance  _ does _ feel like it's the only thing that exists and it's fucking  _ magnificent _ . 

He gets to feel that wet drag against Keith's walls when he rolls back a bit, loves the tight, all-encompassing warmth that sends that electric ball of heat in his stomach coiling. 

It's not long before Keith's bouncing. Up and down, his ass hitting Lance's thighs with this sound that absolutely kills him. Makes him moan and grunt and whine. He's hitting into Keith with this practiced rhythm, this tight, perfect repetition. 

Fuck he loved when Keith bounced on his dick. 

"Fuck, Lance…" it's drawn out and positively pleasured, hoarse and perfect. 

Lance wishes he could see Keith's face but knows he'll get to see it next time. There's always a next time for them. So instead Lance brings his hand up to grab Keith's cock, helping it along, too. Cause if he does that  _ maybe _ he can get Keith to come first and fuck that means him tightening up and God would that be so good. 

It keeps going. Keith doesn't stop. Lance figures that's what endless training can do for a guy, so. He supposes that excessive working out is good for more than just being able to watch Keith sweat and get all extra sexy. 

The room gets heated, oh, so hot and they're both loosing it but in that good way. That delicious way. Lance is pretty sure he's not fully conscious anymore and honestly he won't last long but he's pretty sure Keith won't either. So he holds out as best he can, whines and moans but Keith isn't much better. Man he hopes no one can hear them. 

Doesn't matter right now though. 

_   
_ Keith is loosing a bit of his rhythm but it's not for lack of skill. It's because he's getting close, Lance can hear it in his strangled breaths, his low groans. Lance  _ loves _ it.

Despite what Lance may have been wanting, he comes first. Can't keep it in any longer and just  _ has  _ to. And Keith is so fucking quick to slam down, stop so that he can move in the slowest circles to really milk Lance for all he's worth and get it as deep as possible. 

Lance is living, is pretty sure he blacked out for a second because fuck. Keith was so good at this. So fucking good, pushing down all greedy for that cum, groaning just because of that and one hand hurrying to catch one of Lance's, fingers intertwining with his. 

The hand hold is sweet and Lance adores it, adores Keith. But then Keith is moving again, picking that bounce right back up even though Lance is pretty spent and losing hardness fast but Lance knows. Knows Keith only has a couple more to go before he's gone too. 

It gets to Lance.  _ Almost _ makes him horny again right away but he manages. Fuck, fuck, fuck Keith is— fuck. 

It gets on Lance, all warm and dripping over his stomach and Lance keens at the feeling of Keith's ass tightening as he drops down. They both have to take a good minute, to relax, to  _ breathe _ . 

But damn was that  _ good _ . 

It takes a while but Keith lazily reaches over to push Lance's sleep mask off, knows he wants to see what's about to happen. Knows full well. So Lance is quick to blink, try to get his eyes to adjust as fast as possible before he's looking down, right as Keith… shit.

Keith pulls himself up, keeps himself up for a good minute and  _ fuck _ his cum is dripping out and falling onto his own thigh and that's  _ hot _ . So damn hot it makes his mind go blank for a bit. 

"You're so predictable, Lance." Keith tuts as he settles himself next to Lance's side. They'll just take a moment to lay before they get up and clean off. 

"Shush, you're not any better." Lance wraps an arm around his boyfriend, smiles, and although he loves some good no-sight sex, nothing will ever beat being able to see that lovely face. 

"I dunno, you were pretty surprised with the butt plug." Keith says.

Lance can't argue with that. 

"Okay, fine, I was surprised but still.  _ You _ like it too, man."

"... yes, I do."

Lance chuckles. Keith offers a gentle smile. Keith's back, right where he needs to be. Home. 

Things are better now. Lance is pretty sure he can sleep. Can do a lot better than that, too. Grins softly. Kisses those lovely lips…

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Lance."


End file.
